Nightmares And Snuggles
by EmmaLovesWriting
Summary: Nina has a terrible nightmare and Fabian comforts her! FABINA! Rated T because it is a bit angst-y, and I'm still not sure about the ratings!


**Please don't kill me! I know I haven't posted something in like what, forever? I'm really incredibly sorry! I've just been busy with schoolwork and dance, dealing with family issues, and last but not least, I've just been plain lazy! I've been working on a few one-shots here and there, but none of them came out good. So I finally just said, "Emma, you are going to put on music and you are going to write a one-shot! No matter how late you have to stay up, you will get that one-shot up tonight!". And to be honest, it is late. 11:48pm to be exact. But it's a Friday and I get to sleep in tomorrow so, hey, why not? I just wrote this and did a bit of reviewing, but I'm sorry if it has any spelling or grammatical errors in it! I'm really tired. Anyway, on to the story!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own House Of Anubis, if I did, Fabian and Nina would be married.**

**Nina's P.O.V.**

I woke up covered in a cold sweat. My hands were clammy and my heart was beating way too fast. A few tears slipped out of my eyes as I remembered the thing that caused all of this. I had had a nightmare. It was terrible. Fabian had gotten into a car accident on his way back from the store one night and he didn't survive.

I knew it sounded completely stupid- it was just a dream, after all -but I just had to check to make sure Fabian was okay. And I just couldn't wait until morning. After climbing out of my warm bed, I slowly tiptoed out of my room, trying desperately not to wake Amber. The door creaked as I opened it and I tensed, slowly turning around to see if there were any signs that Amber was awake. None. She was sound asleep. I sighed in relief and turned back around.

Making my way slowly down the stairs, I tried to stay near to the railing, as the stairs wouldn't creak as much. My hands were still sweating and my heart was stilling racing, but soon enough I made my way safely down the full flight of stairs, the cold air developing me in it's unfriendly embrace.

I tiptoed across the entrance and into the boys hallway, my bare feet making a 'pat pat pat' sound as they hit the floor softly. When I got to Fabian and Eddie's room, I took a deep breath and lightly gripped the door knob. I opened the door slowly, making sure that it didn't creak. After all, all I wanted to do was check to see if Fabian was there. I didn't come down for the purpose of waking him or Eddie up.

I peeked my head inside and let out a big sigh of relief as I saw Fabian sleeping safe and soundly on his bed. And then I realized how cute he actually looked, and I couldn't help it. I softly shuffled my way to Fabian's bed, admiring his curled up figure. He had a slight smile on his face. I traced a soft figure down his jaw, curving around the smile his lips were in. I turned around to leave and stopped abruptly - after a few steps - as I heard a soft voice call my name.

"Ni-Nina?" Fabians groggy voice spoke in a whisper, sending shivers down my back. I slowly turned around and we locked eyes as he sat up in bed.

"Yeah?" I chuckled internally at how stupid I was. Why did I have to touch him! If I hadn't, he would still be asleep and we wouldn't be in this awkward situation.

"Wh-What are you doing down here. Are you okay?" He stuttered, rubbing his sleepy eyes. And then I remembered the dream.

"I-I'm fine. I just came down here to get a glass of water." I lied through my teeth. I honestly don't know why I even tried. If I had come down here to get a drink of water, how had I ended up in Fabian and Eddie's room?

"Nina, you're lying. What's the real reason?" He whispered curiously, his voice surrounding me in a bubble of warmth.

"I had a nightmare. Y-you had go-gone to the store l-late at night t-to get so-something an-and you got in-into a ca-car accident. Y-you didn't m-make it Fa-abian!" Tears again started to leak out of my eyes, and I couldn't seem to help them.

"Oh Nina." Fabian exclaimed. He crawled out of his warm bed and walked to where I was standing. His arms snuck around my waist in a loving embrace.

"I just needed to make sure it was just a dream." I explained.

"Shh Nina. It was just a dream. I'm perfectly fine." I grasped onto his pajama top and nodded into his chest. He rocked my back and forth for a while as a I calmed down. Soon I was shivering. It was so cold.

"Nina, your shivering. Come here." He pulled me over to his bed and got in, me crawling in after.

He tucked the blankets around me and tangled his feet with mine, so that they were given some heat.

"Sorry for interrupting your sleep, Fabes." I whispered into the dark.

"I would have done the same Neens, don't worry. That means I get to see you one extra time today, doesn't it?" He wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled into him.

Laughing, I replied, "Yeah, I guess so."

Before falling asleep, I whispered one more thing into the chilly, dark air.

"I love you,Fabian Rutter." I thought he was asleep, not that it would really matter, as we had said I love you to each other before. It just startled me when he said one last thing.

"I love you too, Nina Martin".

**A/N; Aww, wasn't that sweet? Hahahahahaha, no. Anyway, did you like it? I know it's not the best, but it is really late at night so my writing quality isn't so great right now. Sorry! I did most of my homework that I have over the weekend, earlier tonight, so if you're lucky, I'll get another one-shot up tomorrow! But don't get your hopes up too high or anything.**

**News; I decided that I'm not going to make "A Small Surprise", into a fanfic, unless I get a sudden burst of inspiration. Or someone gives me an idea, because I honestly don't know where that story would be headed! Sorry to disappoint you if you wanted me to make it into one.**

**But guess what happened to me the other day? NATHALIA RAMOS TWEETED ME! Which basically means that both halves of Fabina(Nathalia Ramos and Brad Kavanagh) have acknowledged my existence! :D Wooh! (Just a bit excited haha) **

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Reviews give me inspiration, so please review!**

**Thank you! ~Emma **


End file.
